EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA!:Breaker VS Dalton
EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! BREAKER VS DALTON! BEGIN! Breaker's First Turn "Let's see, Mr Dalton". "Welcome to the grown up's rapping table". "I got about 5 minutes, so you should be grateful". "But enough small talk, let's cut right to the chase". "I'll straight up burn your ass like my name was Ace". "Don't make me break your symbols and then your face". "Because if I get mad, any chance you had for victory will be erased". "I'll run over your ass like I'm Captain Falcon". "Then I'm off to get some lunch". "But I'll be back in time to send your dumbass packing with a FALCON PUNCH"! "So forget about winning this battle Dalton, your fate's already sealed". "The only way you'll live, is if you yield". Dalton's First Turn "Wow, and I thought it was impossible to rip of ERB even more". "But Breaker, if you keep talking shit, I'll punch your ass through the floor". "If you thought that your 1 good line would be enough, then think again". "I have enough DETERMINATION to come back, like I'm Dalton The Undying"! "I can hit 10 times as hard as my brother and 5 times as hard as Nick". "So as far as I'm concerned Breaker, you can suck my d***". "Why don't you call up your brother, let him do the rapping for you". "He's at least fast enough to where he won't be totally screwed". "If I beat your ass here Breaker, my total number of wins will be eleven". "So no more playing around, prepare yourself for Final Heaven"! (If you don't know what that attack is, it's basically a punch that goes straight through the enemy and causes them to explode violently) (Think Tifa from FFVII) Breaker's Second Turn "You at your best can't even touch me if I let you". "You couldn't beat me even if you multiplied yourself by 2". "I can break planets, I can give Vuxo a run for his money". "I can steal Rosa and make her my own honey". "And what can you do"? "Besides punch and use worthless jutsus"? "I'm about to whoop your ass so bad, you'll wanna sue". "Do something Dalton, you seem to be as slow as a boozer". "You keep this up, and you'll end up as a loser". "Bring your brother, sister, both of your girlfriends, and your father". "But I already have your mother, so don't bother"! Dalton's Second Turn "You wanna mention moms"? "You got shit to say". "I've seen your mom on her knees for the last 25 days"! "And I'm sure Dillian could whoop your brother's ass". "Afterall, he does have something called an Insta-Slash". "Sarah could burn you to Hell and back, then smash you into the ground". "You wanna mess with this family"? "You're gonna get pounded". "Me and Rosa were together before, that much is true". "But at least I've been closer to a girl than someone like you". "Me and Io are just friends, everyone needs to someone to talk to". "And if you don't like it..." "Then bitch screw you"! Breaker's Third Turn "You took this too far, asshole of the clowns". "I'll call you Chop Suey, because this is System of a Down"! "Don't you see it yet Dalton"? "This battle is already over". "I've played your stupid ass like it was Cliffs of Dover". "I have enough power to bring this world to ruin like my name was Tiamat". "But unlike that loser, I don't need any magic hat". "Your family has quite the reputation for being bad at everything". "And that especially applies to your parent's ability for naming". "I'll tie you up and place you in a bag, called by your sister a pursey". "But guess what"? "I've decided to show your dumbass some mercy". Dalton's Third Turn "Breaker, it has been nice to rap battle you". "Goodbye..." "You've done it now you little pansie". "Mad doesn't begin to describe my emotions right now". "You done fucked up now". "Are you scared punk"? "Good, you should be". "Here we go". "Alright, here's my final opinion on you". "1, you suck". "2, you haven't screwed". "You wanna talk about my family"? "Where's yours at dipshit"? "I was kicking ass back when you were still sucking on your mom's tits". "You and Racer are just carbon copies of me and my little brother". "You already lost every round". "But you still wanna go another"? "Bring up some more bullshit". "I'll punch you in the mouth, right through all of that trash". "I'll leave you like I left Silver, flat on your ass". "The only job you ever could be is a motherfucking news anchor". "How's this for a headline"? "Dalton whooped this pansie's ass, via a Combo Breaker"! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF WIKIA! Category:Rap Battles Category:Fights Category:Sonic Fanon